


How It Would Have Ended

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: The Nephilim Rules [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: I'll probably never actually finish this series, but if anyone was really invested in it I still want to provide you with closure.





	How It Would Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I have lost interest in this series and am no longer as invested in its parent show as I used to be. That said, I don't want to leave anyone without closure.

Okay, so it’s almost certain that I will never finish the Nephilim Rules trilogy, so I’m taking cues from another author from another fandom and giving closure in an alternate form. 

 

  * The title is something of an artifact from previous concepts, referring to the regulations in place that surviving nephilim had to live by
  * The other two instalments were to be called Heaven’s War and Loki’s Heir
  * HW would have introduced an angel named Hayyel, patron angel of animals and an advocate for relationships between angels and humans. She would have been mildly insubordinate and very compassionate, and I think I was planning on pairing her with Sabriel
  * That same instalment would have featured a daezat defector or reluctant ally, who would have ultimately left Earth to keep from destroying anything. They were planned to be the offspring of Anna and Ruby. 
  * The intention was to pair Erika with Lo.
  * HW would have featured Erika in command of a task force to fight the daezatim, and revealed that Remiel allowed the angels to believe the nephilim were innately evil in order to unite them. I think I’d intended for him to attempt to kill her and Sabriel once the crisis was resolved and for the two to go on the run.
  * LH would have seen our heroine and her cousin on the road, with Erika trying to leave a trail so that their family could find them and Sabriel starting to turn evil. Ultimately he would have killed or attempted to kill Remiel, and Erika would have destroyed both herself and Sabriel to protect the rest of the world. The epilogue would have seen Chuck/God bring them back.
  * Because Dean was supposed to kill Sam way back when but never did, the requirement carried over to the next generation and pitted their children against each other. Had they not fulfilled this, their own children would have replayed the same scenario.
  * Erika, Lo, Ky and Sabriel (and possibly Hayyel) would probably have become the new Team Free Will.




End file.
